


Family Baking

by DistressedHydra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/F, Oviposition, anyway, as in they're both dragons, egg insertion, honestly i wish that's what 3houses was like, like "oh everyone's related to dragons but they can't turn into dragons" is the LAMEST possible take, why not just make everyone with a crest also be a manakete unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Hilda knows of a very warm place on Marianne's body that she can store her eggs. It's a lot of fun for both of them.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Family Baking

Marianne was one of the largest dragons she had ever met. She had especially sharp teeth, shaggy fur, and a natural aura that attracted animals big and small. But at the moment, her wife was only leveraging one of those features. Between her legs, a much smaller, bright-pink dragon with smooth, shiny scales was working on her cloaca. Marianne occasionally shook with pleasure, but mostly she was craning her neck around to see what was going on.

“Okay, does it feel like it’s in?” Hilda smiled, the corners of her snout crept upwards, revealing a single tooth.

“This is so mortifying. Why are we doing this again?” Marianne kept her voice quiet to keep from echoing through their home.

Hilda scoffed, “We need a warm place to keep the eggs in! Oh, it wasn’t in, that’s just…” Hilda shifted her hand around, which caused Marianne to tense up. “And we can’t put them back inside me, since they just came  _ out _ ,” she trailed off, “Found it!”

Marianne squeaked as Hilda’s claw edged around her anus. Then she clamped her paws over her mouth as Hilda eased an egg through that entrance. Her hind paws trembled. It took several seconds, but eventually it settled into position. Hilda massaged her, easing it in further, and by then Marianne couldn’t keep her voice down anymore. Her sighs came out ragged and excited.

Hilda inserted the next egg with much more gusto. It pushed Marianne to her limits. She removed a paw and whispered,

“Please be a little more gentle!”

“Oh, sorry!” Hilda had already dropped the egg inside of her, “We’ve only got one left. Hey, we can always make more, right?” She rubbed the back of Marianne’s cloaca, and Marianne stiffened up just a bit.

“Ah!” Marianne smiled fondly, “I feel as though three children will be more than enough to handle for our first time.”

Hilda smirked, tilting her head to one side, “Well, isn’t that what servants are for?”

“Hilda!” Marianne gasped.

“Kidding!” She vibrated with laughter, then circled the last egg around Marianne’s cloaca. Her claws tickled around, making her tense up, then Hilda stopped and let her relax. As soon as she was complacent, Hilda shoved the egg in, and held it there. Marianne felt like she was expanding. She groaned and pawed towards Hilda. Hilda released the egg, and Marianne dropped her paws.

Just as quickly, Hilda turned around and began massaging Marianne’s dick. She was already stiff from all the anal teasing, and Hilda’s mouth was so warm and perfectly-sized that she felt ready to burst. She pinned Hilda in place with her legs, shut her mouth with her paws, and just let wave after wave rock her to orgasm.

She released Hilda with her legs, then leaned down and hugged her with her arms. Hilda was hard, with her sharp scales, but within Marianne’s long furs it was more than bearable. She licked the top of her head.

“Hilda, love. I do have one small question.” Hilda perked her ears up, “How are we going to retrieve the eggs?”

Her eyes widened and she whispered, “Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my weird ramblings.  
> but like, would anyone be interested in a (possibly smutty) dragon AU? honestly i would read the hell out of that but...  
> writing... needs motivation...
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
